reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Princess Generations
This is the transcript for the "Dragon Princess Generations" Episode for Adventures in Glowerhaven Transcript (Showing the Galaxy far and wide, on a Ship known as the "Star of Vector 7", a Spartan named Kyra 178 has been looking through her Time Files) Kyra 178: For years I have been a descendant of a Princess from the 3rd century on Earth in a mysterious world of Sarcania, for years of being a Spartan, I barley remember my childhood Arbiter, could this be my past calling? Arbiter: Actually no Kyra it is you that is calling it, it's surprising your ancestor Kori's cousin Ben has no DNA of our kind the Sanghelli. Kyra 178: as I watched my past, I seen Kyra is the first Dragon Princess who helped her cousin Eric, since the Timeline was altered by imprisoning Soron in Stone Prison in the Seven suitors, now the timeline is restored. Arbiter: John 117 has found another part of the past with your Great, Great, Grandmother from the 22nd century Dr. Michelle Worthington who actually helped many people from a deadly virus and found a solution to Nuclear radiation. Kyra 178: I am a spartan that turns into a Dragon! Arbiter: I know, I even trained you when you were young, you became like a daughter to me, even after the Covenant War, I was studying your ancestry, you inherent your lovely voice from Ariel and Kori, a good use of the guns from your gun slinging ancestor Eva Denzel from the 18th Century, you have your ancestor Reba's knowledge of industry in the 19th century and Opalescence's martial arts from the 5th century during her trip to the east. Kyra 178: Now I have Kori's bikini bod, plus ability to become an anthro. Arbiter: even the Prophet of Patience was impressed when he saw that. Kyra 178: would I be ready? Arbiter: To go to where your tomb will be, it's shocking as I did when I became the Arbiter and met my destiny, You are a Master Major meaning you have the same respect as John. (we cut to modern day, where Devon and Kyra are sitting in the castle living room) Devon: So uh, i saw something today that maybe you'd be better off not listening too. Kyra: What... I'm a princess, so anything that's bad is going under my watch, now what is it? (As Devon thinks, his imaginary devil pops up next to him) Devil Devon: Lie to her, it's OK to lie to dragons, they're not people like us! Devon: Uh, i don't know... (notices his imaginary angel is nowhere to be seen) Hey, where's the other guy? (We cut to the angel world, where Angel Devon is stuck in rush-hour traffic) Angel Devon: Come on you idiot, i'm late for work! (spills coffee on his shirt) oh, okay, this is just perfect... Devon: uh, i was just thinking... (notices the TV remote) How about you... uh, watch some Family Feud, while i head to HQ, cause' you know, the Pokemon misses me, and you know how much they like playing with me... (Kyra looks at him with a raised eyebrow in suspicions) Devon: You're giving me "The Eyebrow Treatment"? You wanna play games with me? Cause i'm not in the mood right now. Kyra: (gasps) Did you just threaten me?! Devon: Of course! So i'm gonna get out of there, and AVOID A CONFLICT! (leaves room and slams door, which angers Kyra so much, she starts to tear apart the couch with her claws and throw a dragon tantrum, which causes Devon to alert the gang) Devon (screaming): BEN, ERIC, HOP, POKESQUAD, WHERE ARE YOU?! THE DRAGON PRINCESS IS GOING CRAZY!!!! (cuts back into the future with Aribiter and Kyra 178) Arbiter: (sighs) no offense John, the past is full of idiots as seen in this part of Kyra's shattered timeline! John: It's called "a guilty conscience" I heard rumors of how ONI got made by Olympians and Omnic Crisis was caused by Kevin's robotic abomination. (Kyra 178, visits the castle) Kyra 178: (watching the footage of Kyra and Devon) sheesh talk about scarred timeline, I need to find out about the past, I discovered Juliet was from the Salem Witch trials and mother of Gideon, which explains the tomb with his name with Juliet, Kyra should've guess he was asking her permission to do her ancestry, what a pigheaded ancestor. (She then sees Kyra's main tomb for the 3rd century) Kyra 178: In the age when the Romans began their conquest, before Arthur ruled Camelot, before the Crusaders disgraced the honor of knights. Now I see why they pic Spartan for the soldiers,could've done Beowulf, Knights of Camelot, Rangers, but Dr. Hasley wanted power, and hides like a coward stealing children, like a modern Baba Yaga. (Kyra then reads the book) Kyra 178: ''From the 3rd century to the 22nd century The Dragon Princess had created a physically powerful legacy, creating a new breed of dragons, she is also titled the Mother of Dragons! ''kind of drastic isn't it? (Back in the 21st century, a wave hits and undoes the shattered timeline) Devon: Whoa, what just happened? Oh yeah I just remembered (rushes to Misty in place of Kyra), Misty can I use your Dragon Princess history from Kyra to your Great Grandma Harriet? Misty: sure, if Bonnie wants to help? Devon: yes, why didn't I just ask and just got nervous? Misty: well there's only one place to go for it.........Iron Fort Castle! (Everyone suddenly remembers that Kyra is the Dragon Princess, and everything goes back to normal, with Kyra throwing a "dragon tantrum" and Misty alerting the gang) Kyra 178: It didn't work... (face palms) (we cut to Devon, scratched and bruised from Kyra, angry and storming to a couch in HQ, Lucario and Pikachu walks to him) Devon: Gah, it's no use. Now I know what being a Dragon Princess is, i didn't mean to upset her. All i wanted to say was that (gasps) Auntie Margie is coming to visit us in Glowerhaven... Ash: (storms in) AUNTIE MARGIE?! Devon: Ash, it's just for a week. Ash: No no no no no, not Auntie Margie!!! Devon: Come on, she's a nice little fellow, besides... She makes some of the best Chocolate Chip Cookies I've ever eaten! (back in the 23rd century) Arbiter: What force is causing this? Kyra 178: I don't know, how the hell am I supposed to know that? Arbiter: Well, we only have one choice, go to Glowerhaven and get the gang ourselves! Kyra 178: How come? Arbiter: I dunno, maybe show them around our city or something. Kyra 178: Wait, maybe the Gravemind is in there? Arbiter: that could be possible! Kyra 178: even I am merging with Kyra, don't worry, I'll make it up to Devon! Arbiter: But how? He's only a young kid, 14 years old to be exact! Kyra 178: Don't worry you Four-Fanger! It'll be just fine! Just wait and see, just go ahead and set the coordinates to Glowerhaven U.S.A! Arbiter: (sighs) if we don't remove our selves of this stupidity, we may be lost. (The ship hyperjumps to Earth, where they land in Glowerhaven U.S.A, where coincidentally, Devon and Hopgoblin were standing on the spot where the ship landed) Devon: Talk about UFOs in America. I don't know if these are friendly visitors or not. Lets check it out Hop. Hopgoblin: I don't know, they seem weird. Devon: How? Hopgoblin: Well let‘s see, Raptor-Men, Mutant Frogs, Worms making warriors like the Garthim, Mutant E.T.'s, Intergalactic Bigfoots, Four-Fanged Lizardmen, and Life Size Action Figure? Devon: Life size action figures? What the hell are you talking about? Hopgoblin: Oops, I meant that movie! Devon: Small Soldiers? Hm, I gotta watch that... (Kyra 178 and Arbiter exit the ship while the famous Space Odyssey theme plays) Devon: Another Kyra?! Hopgoblin: A Four-Fanger?! Devon: Hop, introduce yourself to them while I go get the gang!! (Runs to the castle) (In the castle, Ash is nervous about Auntie Margie coming to visit) Misty: Ash, she’s your aunt, why are so worried and nervous about her? Ash: Well lets say, she's not very fond of Dragons. Misty: Why those are very nice and very funny Pokémon! You’re so rude, especially towards your own family! She came all the way from Kantos City to visit you! (then stops) wait, did you say not like Dragons? Ben: Ah, I remember when my Grandpa Herbert came to visit, he was the absolute definition of a cranky man! But when I showed off my aliens to him, it was very funny! (Shows flashback where 11-year-old Ben shows off his Omnitrix to Grandpa Herbert) Herbert: What is it son? Ben: Hey Gramps, Max is ready for his trip and the last one got me this! Herbert: (Scoffs) heck that old fart, I'm telling you he's been into space ages for too long, sheesh you need to open your eyes to real life! Ben: (changes to WayBig) hows this of opening up!? Herbert: (yells) By Grandpappy's beard, Max was no loon after all, sheesh, lets hope you don't get fooled by a tricksters ugly girlfriend, and believed it to be a relative! Ben: (Flashback ends) yeah, he'd hope that I wouldn't fall for it, but I did (chuckles sheepishly). Brock: (rushing in) Misty, you were wrong, Aunt Margie didn't come to see Ash, she never did, and I heard that rude crack, hypocrite. Misty: O.K. so she spoiled me!? (turns and is sheepish towards Ash), then what is she here for anyway? Brock: She's here to lead Dragon slayers to Dragon Mountain, the letter was a ruse! (Devon comes into the castle) Devon: Dragon Slaying?! She never does that, she even mentioned it in one of her interviews! (Cutaway: Auntie Margie is interviewing Serrifias on local news) Serrifias: So Marge, there have been rumors that you’re a Dragon Slayer, is this true? Auntie Margie: No, not at all! Who would make that rumor? I don’t slay, I care for! Right kid? Devon: Yeah, from my past experience with her, she‘d never kill any living soul! (Looks at camera) And for you who made that rumor, go jump off a cliff! (Cutaway ends) Devon: Now why the hell are you making fun of Auntie Margie! I‘ve personally known her since I was a little kid! She is friendly, kind, loyal, and she makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world! AND I’VE HAD THOSE COOKIES SINCE I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD! Ben: I personally agree with Devon, she’s not a slayer Brock! That’s why you never win with the girls! Brock: Hey Alien-Face, Here's a decoder!. Devon: I just came in here because, you need to come outside and see something important! Ash: Let me guess, alien visitors? Eric: And a Four-Fanger? (The gang arrive at the ship, where the two visitors are) Devon: Kyra 2, this is Kyra 1! Four-Fanger, this is Ben ”Frickin” Tennyson! More to come for this scene... Arbiter: Ready to come aboard everyone? Devon: Yes sir, all of us! I've also got all my Pokémon (shows him his backpack with his Pokémon) (The gang enters the ship and they are amazed) Devon: This is your ship?! Cool, what features does it have? Arbiter: many, infact, we even have decoders that can make you impregnable to the enemy. Kyra 178: and even translaters. Devon: How much does it cost? Arbiter: not for sale! Devon: Oh, there goes my college fund... (notices Hopgoblin is gone) Where is Hopgoblin? He was on my shoulder just now, I hope he isn’t messing around with the ship... (we cut to Hopgoblin in the ship) Devon: What are you doing Hop?! Hopgoblin: just looking for a training session. Devon: As much as I would like to play around in this ship with you, we gotta stay focused! Now come on! Mr. the Arbiter is waiting for us in his private office! (Hopgoblin frowns, then we cut to the gang walking to Mr. Arbiter’s private office) Mr. Arbiter: This is my private office, where I take most of my time to just sit back and relax. My fangs really need to rest every once in a while. Oh, and Ben, there’s someone here i’d like you to meet. (Grandpa Herbert, wearing an Elite Plumber uniform sees Ben and waves) Herbert: Hey Benny, haven’t seen your face in ages! Ben: Grandpa Herbert! I didn’t know you were a plumber! Herbert: Well son, it’s a long story. (Flashback) It was 1972, i was working as a travel agent and cameraman for a professional travel company! But, shorty came the 1973 Tourist Crisis, where tourism declined and plummeted and the company I worked for was struggling with debt. They had to lay off a lot of their employees to save money, that also included me. I was left without a job, practically broke. Until one day, my father Max drove me to this place called The Intergalactic Agency, which is where I first met Azmuth. I was stunned, I thought aliens only existed in movies! But it was true, they really did exist. (Flashback ends) Then they hired me as one of the Plumbers and it’s great ever since, they currently have me assigned with Mr. Arbiter at the moment, and heck, I get to see you and the fabulous Pokesquad! Ash: Sheesh, thanks. Mr. Arbiter: As much as I would like to keep talking, we’re arriving at New Halo City. (The gang looks out the window in awe as they see New Halo City) Devon: Wow, it’s like an intergalactic New York City! Arbiter: the Interview is a fake, by the way! Devon: Guess, I was spoiled was I......Fake? Kyra 178: These paradox's are caused by an idiot, who doesn't want to face the fact that my ancestor Kyra died at the end of the 3rd century, and altering the timeline, you believed that fake Interview, Serrifas had been in training with Draco when Margie's interview took place. Devon: but, I, wow, I guess, I'm that idiot who made the fake interview, I owe Ash and Misty an Appology! Kyra 178: no you think? that lie is causing a paradox, false photoshop, recorded words, and well you already know, why lie? Devon: it's for my project, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted them to give aunt Margie a chance, so I......(sees Ash, Ben, Misty, and Brock) uh, oh! Ben: Ash, I apologize, Brock made a miscalculation, Dragonslayer is posing as aunt Margie, she died three months and....took her identity! Arbiter: there is only one person who kills the identity and assumes it, it is Mandax, a bounty hunter from the Hotorox system, dangerous, honor-less, and uses ruses like that to make money, and Devon, because of your deceitfulness, and allowing the dead to rise from graves, you not only him to get what he wanted access to the dragon kingdoms, but resurrected an ancient enemy in the process. Ben: I made the same mistakes, Devon, and I too am willing to make them right! Devon: oh, with Kevin and the ugly robot Girlfriend! your right, this is my fault and I AM gonna make it right! But after we explore New Halo City (Arbiter grabs him) or not! (Mandax is seen with the guise of Aunt Margie, reveals himself at the Dragon Palace) Mandax: the fool Darius and Tennyson, remind me to give them a proper burial for making this possible with the fake interview, Aunt Margie shouldn't have spoiled those fools rotten, thus making my job easier. Misty: (jumping in front of him in the Dragon Form) Wow, using aunt Margie, that's low! Mandax: time revived it's self when the idiot caused an on and off Kyra of the past, and you as the present Dragon Princess, it's a bonus with you alive! Devon (walks in): Oh, the imposter! You're the reason why I can’t explore New Halo City right now! (Holds Aunt Margie’s dead body) And you stole Margie’s identity! If I've had her identity, I’d continue making her world-famous chocolate chip cookies to this very day! And YOU DON’T MAKE HER COOKIES!!! Mandax: I know her better than you ever did, she hated Ash and spoiled his "Friends" like a bribe to get them against him! Devon: (mocking Mandax) “Oh really? Know her better, blah blah blah blah blah” Boy, you’re a creep! And a disgrace to her name! Mandax: False Interview means, your one to talk about disgracing a name, hypocrite, your kind uses all kind of excuses. Devon: No, and what are ya gonna do about that? (Mandax’s minions surround the gang at gunpoint) Mandax: Kid, let‘s keep things easy, and I’ll give you two choices: Choice A, you give that body to me and I’ll set your friends free, or Choice B, all of your friends, including you, WILL BE EXECUTED!!! Devon: Or how about Choice C, fight till we agree on a peace treaty, (sees a strange new form on his Omnitrix) Mandax: Wait, is that... Devon: Oh hell yeah it is... (Slaps the omnitrix and turns into a Sangheli, his skin turns grey and his hands fuse into four digits while his fingernails harden and blacken. His back and his chest bulges outward. His belly forms a pattern, and his legs crack and split into a S-shape. His feet bulge and his five toes fuse into two large toes with his toenails hardening and blackening. His neck stretches outward and his nose starts to deform as the transformation progresses to his face. His eyes turn blue, his teeth become sharper and his mouth splits into four halves, each with fangs. His ears, nose and hair disappear into his body, he holds his Elite Blaster and does a pose, completing the transformation) Elite Devon: Ok, who the hell is this?! Arbiter: a Sanghelli, you are no considered an Elite as John 117 called us! Elite Devon: And this gun I’m holding in my hand, is a... Arbiter: Yep, not a gun but an energy blade, a sacred weapon forged by the impetuous forerunners. Mandax: Impossible?! How can that little twerp have that Omnitrix?! unless it was added when you grabbed me. Arbiter: Oh Devon, before you fight! always understand your opponent. Kyra 178: And one last thing, try not to falsify any interviews and quit messing with the time line so that the original Kyra can rest in peace! Elite Devon: Thanks for the advice! (Hopgoblin bounces onto Devon’s shoulder) Now, it’s time to kick ass and drink some soda, even though I don’t have one in my hand, just my blaster! Mandax: Sanghelli, interesting race, honor bound, but easily manipulated by the San'Shyum. Elite Devon: I was wrong to make up lies, not only to my friends, but to myself, and Kyra was right somethings are best at rest, Kyra and Eric died long ago, and Kori is the new Dragon Princess. Mandax: the NEW DRAGON PRINCESS. Herbert: Ya know kid, it’s tough with how things are, but Let's even the odds. (Cocks his gun) But we’re all here to help you get though life! Mandax: The Shadow Spectres are rising, they hired me to take out the Dragons to allow the Shadow Dragons the Mardocs to reign the lands, and you fools are only delaying the inevitable. Elite Devon: For now, but your defeat is "inevitable"! (Breaks out in laughter) I have a great sense of humor, (laughs) Herbert: So Mandax, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the— Mandax: Get those puny fools!! Elite Devon: Great, they took the hard way. And I’m not very good enough, these guys look tough. And I can‘t handle tough guys. Go on without me!! I CAN’T DO IT!!! Arbiter: (slaps Elite Devon in the face) Devon, LISTEN TO ME! this is not a joke. Elite Devon: But I cant, these guys look brutal, and I’m only a noob! Kyra 178: (throws a bottle) CATCH!! Elite Devon: (catches the bottle) What’s this? Arbiter: It’s the Sangheli Energy Bottle! Drink that and you’ll become stronger!! Elite Devon: Uh, like Popeye and his spinach? Arbiter: Uh..... Yeah, like that! Elite Devon: Okay... don’t fail me now (drinks the strange bottle, and realizes it's just orange juice) Arbiter: I did it to show, that you needed encouragement! (Mandax and Elite Devon battled on the top of Chalice Tower in the heart of Cathedral City, and he then kicks Mandax's devide) Mandax: what......We Will Meet AGAIN! (vanishes) (Devon sees that Aribiter and Kyra 178 return to their natural timelines, including Kyra and Eric) Devon: I'm sorry I faked the interview, sorry for everything! Misty: yeah Ash, I'm sorry that I didn't have your back! Brock: Yeah me too, even as kids you think we understood friendship! Ben: well that's something we need to work on, oh hows the Dragon Chronicles! Devon: oh Misty helped me fixed it! Ash: Well Devon, the next time you got a gall to pull a stunt like that! Devon: Please don't tell Serrifas or Draco! Ash: About what? Devon: that fake interview. Ash: Oh, too late, because i told her! Devon: WHAT?! (We cut to Devon facing Serrifias) Serrifias: How many times do I have to tell you not to get yourself into a situation like this?! I’ve warned you before, but I’m gonna do it (Blows fire at Devon, causing him to Smoke up) Devon: Kid's in situations like this I learned that you trust your friends and family, because it helps a relationship, I learned mine the hard way, Mandax played me, and I let him, and it almost got me and my friends in trouble, so next time, get the facts before you make a mule out of yourself, until later. (Show ends) Category:Transcripts